The Pain Of An Uzumaki
by NarutoUniverse
Summary: Konoha is at war and for the past six years it has been nothing but war. One night, Uchiha Sasuke decided that it was time to officially cut the Bond in which he still shared with his teammates. That night Uzumaki Orenji finally understood what true pain was; and now he is out for revenge. Six years later an opportunity comes for Uzumaki Orenji to finally have his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

INDEX

 ** _Flashback_** -" _Flashback Text"_

Thoughts - 'Thought Text

Normal - "Normal Text"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Shinachiku! i want you to take Hanami and Orenji and get out of here!" Screamed Sakura as a dark figure came closer.  
_

 _The children where scared. Hanami was hugging Orenji close to her,tears sliding down her face, as they both hid behind there older brother Shinachiku._

 _"But Mo-" Shinachiku started, tears being held back as he tried to stay strong for his family, but he was cut off from his mothers interruption._

 _"I said leave!" Screamed Sakura. Goodness knows she hated yelling at her children, but it was the only thing she could think of to get them to leave and get to safety. If anything were to happen to them, Sakura didn't know what she would do._

 _Shinachiku hesitated, not knowing what to do. On one hand, he wanted to stay by his mothers side and fight along with her, in order to help protect her and there village. However, he could see the look in her eyes. The look that screamed, begged and pleaded for him to leave and take his younger siblings to safety.  
_

 _The dark figure was coming closer. Shinachiku knew exactly who this man was and what he was capable of. This man was once his fathers best friend, and his mothers old childhood crush. This man was a traitor, and a murderer. Shinachiku was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he heard the cry of his little brother._

 _"Mommy!" Yelled Orenji. He tried to get out of his sisters grasp and run to his mothers side, but it was no use. Orenji didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that they were in danger and his father, his hero, the savior of the world was no where to be found. He wasn't here protecting them like he usually would and this scared Orenji. However he dismissed the thought and continued to try and run to his mother._

 _"That's enough!" Sakura yelled. She had to get them to leave now or else they would see something they didn't need to see._

 _Sakura knew she was no match for the dark figure. After 12 years of parenting, it started t take a toll on her shinobi skills, and she knew that to even have a chance at beating this man you had to be at the top of your game. However; that didn't mean she wasn't going to try, especially to protect her children. All she needed was for them to leave so she could make her move._

 _"Listen to me" Sakura started slowly. " I want you all to know that I Love you all so very, very much." She paused. She knew this was going to be the last time she saw her children so she had to make her last words count._

 _"Shinachiku, the day your father and i found out i was pregnant with you, was the happiest day in our lives. I cannot tell how proud i am of you. You have only recently become a Genin however your skills are well beyond your years. Yet despite your skills you still know how to humble yourself and show love and compassion towards everyone you meet. Just like your father. I am so so very proud of you my darling boy. I love you so much and i want you to promise me you'll take care of your siblings and your father. Do you understand? i need you to be strong Shina. I love you so much." She finished._

 _Shinachiku had tears in his eyes. For he knew too, that for his mother to be saying such things, this truly would be the last time they saw her. He quickly gave his mother a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. To which she returned with a hug herself and a kiss on the forehead._

 _Sakura turned to Hanami."Hanami. You truly are our little princess. You have grown into such a beautiful young lady. I only wish i could see you grow to become a fine young women. Because by the looks of it you are going to turn into such a beautiful women who break a lot of hearts. Don't be in rush to grow up to quickly though. I don't think your father will be able to handle it" Sakura giggled slightly, as did Hanami. Both having tears sliding down there faces."I'm proud of you and i love you so much. Watch out for your brothers. You know how boys can be. Goodbye my darling daughter" Sakura whispered the last part as she hugged Hanami and kissed her forehead. She than turned to her final child. Her baby boy. Orenji. she kneeled down in front of him and held him to her chest._

 _"Mommy? whats going on? and where's daddy? he should be soon right? right? he'll save us for sure!" Asked the distraught boy as he looked up at his mother with tears running down his face. Sakura's heart breaking at the sight._

 _"Orenji. I know you probably don't understand right now, but you will when your older. But i want you to know that I love you, okay? Mommy will always, always, always love you. No matter what happens okay? I love so much my little Fox." Tears coming down more heavily as she realised there time was almost up" I want you to grow up to be whatever you want to be okay? it doesn't have to be a Ninja if you don't want okay? Whatever you want to do okay? I want you to grow up into a nice and polite young man. Eat all your vegetables, and drink lots of milk. Make sure you take baths regularly no matter how much you hate them alright?" Sakura paused slightly."I love you Orenji, please never forget that, and please don't blame your father, he loves you just as much as i do and he will probably already blame himself enough"_

 _Sakura let go of Orenji and looked towards the dark figure who had finally stopped. She than quickly turned to her children and looked them over one last time before she turned towards Shinachiku and gave him a single nod._

 _Shinachiku had tears finally pouring freely down his face. "Goodbye mother. We love you" He said, before he quickly scooped his younger brother up into his arms._

 _"No! wait! mommy!" Orenji screamed as his mother started walking away towards to shadowy figure. Try as he might he just couldn't get out of his older brothers grasp._

 _"Hanami" Shinachiku said simply. Hanami looked to her Older brother. His face now devoid of any emotion, but she new better. She than turned towards her little brother, who was squirming trying to get free. She than gave Shinachiku a single nod and they started to run to the opposite direction._

 _"No! No! Mommy!" Orenji screamed again. And again, it was no use."Let me go Shina! i want mommy!" Shinachiku ignored his brothers cries though, and continued on._

 _Orenji was starting to get mad. Nobody was listening to him. His mother was walking towards the scary figure and his father was nowhere to be see. His rage was starting to bubble up inside of him. He could feel it. He could also feel something else that he wasn't accustomed to._

 _"Let me go Shina! I want mommy! Hana help me!" Again his cries were ignore. That was it. That was the last straw. He wasn't just angry now. He was furious._

 _All of the anger that started to bubble up inside of Orenji suddenly came out. Literally._

 _" **ARGH!"** All of a sudden a huge burst of Chakra blasted from Orenji._

 _"What the he-Argh!" Shinachiku started but was immediately cut off because of the burning sensation he could feel on his arms. He quickly let go of Orenji as he was blasted away from his little brother._

 _"Aaahhhh!" Hanami screamed from the pain of the blast. She had no idea what happened. All she knew was that something was wrong with her little brother._

 _As soon as Orenji was free he started running back towards his mother. What he failed to realise however, was that he was running on all fours. Surrounded by blazing chakra._

 _As soon as Orenji got back where he had left his mother, he was greeted to a horrific sight._

 _There lying still on the ground, covered in blood, was his beloved mother. Standing above her with a sword also covered in blood, was the dark figure Orenji had seen before. However, now he seemed have two Red blazing, terrifying eyes. Looking directly at Orenji._

 _Orenji didn't know how to feel, what to do, or how to act. All he knew was that his mother had been take from him. And it was all that mans fault. Suddenly an even bigger wave of rage started to hit Orenji, and he was lost in the heat of anger. Orenji suddenly ran at the man, fast than anything the man had seen. The mans eyes widened slightly as Orenji ran at him. He was caught off gaurd as Orenji actually managed to slash he face. Right over his eye._

 _"Argh!" The man screamed as he jumped back. He than looked back up at Orenji. Eyes blazing "You'll Pay for that!" The man said in a deep, dark voice. Before he ran towards Orenji._

 _Orenji saw the man run at him before everything went black._

 ** _Flashback - End_**

Sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, was 15 Year Old, Chunin, Orenji Uzumaki. He was wearing A black T-Shirt, with a yellow short sleeved jacket over it with the Uzumaki family crest on the shoulder. he also wore long black Ninja pants with a Kunai pouch on his left thigh. On his forehead, helping tame his shaggy fiery red hair, was Konoha Leaf Village Headband. It had been Six years since that horrifying night, yet Orenji found that he could just never forget what happened. He could never move forward from what had happened.

"Whachya thinking about, huh, little brother?" Said a voice behind him.

Orenji turned around and was face to face with his older sister, Hanami Uzumaki. Six years since the incident and, just like his mother said, she truly has blossomed into a beautiful young women. But, he certainly wouldn't tell HER that. Her pink hair was tied up with a fringe hanging to the side. She was wearing a red sleeveless top that stopped just above her belling button. She than wore a pair of Navy blue shorts that stopped just above her thighs. She also wore a pair "of long black stockings that went up to above her knees and some simple grey ninja sandals. On the side of her left thigh sat a kunai pouch, and right on top of her forehead sat her red Konoha Leaf Headband. Or, more specifically, there mothers, which was given to her by there father. Hanami, now 17, was a Jonin, and one of the best medics in the village. Just like there mother. Honestly, sometimes he felt that when he was looking at Hanami, he was looking at his mother. Which was when the memories would start. Again.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Orenji scoffed. It wasn't that he didn't trust his sister, he just never wanted to burden anyone else with his problems.

"I would, actually. You never talk anymore Orenji. It scares me to know my little brother is hiding things from me, that i could possibly help with. Hell, Shinachiku is always trying to get you to come out of your shell but all you do is push him away. We care about you Renji, don't you see that?" Hanami said, a little emotional. She knew exactly what was wrong with her little brother, but it wasn't her place to force anything upon him. She just wanted him to open up.

"Just leave me alone Hana. Nothings wrong with me. I'm fine. You guys are just over reacting, relax" Orenji replied. Feeling abit annoyed at her for pestering him as usual.

"Orenji seriously we're worried about you" Hanami paused, before continuing with caution." All you do is train, you never go out and have with friends. Its sad. To just watch you waste your life-." She was cut off by Orenji's interruption.

"Waste my life?" Orenji asked, his voice low and somewhat dark. Hanami felt a chill go down her spine as she looked at her brother.

"I just me-" She was once again cut off. This time she could see how furious her brother was. And truthfully? she was a little frightened.

"The reason i train so hard, is because i want to become strong. I don't have time to go out and have 'Fun'. I can't afford to be weak. We are in a time of war. Just because we are in the village doesn't mean we are safe" He paused. " You know as well as i do how true that statement is" He finished, hinting to the night his mother died.

Hanami just sighed, deciding to let the topic drop. For now.

"Okay, Renj, just don't forget. I'm here if you need me. So is Shina, and everyone else to. We all care about you" Hanami finished, walking away from the monument. Leaving her brother to his thoughts

'I can't afford to be distracted right now. I need to be strong.' Orenji sighed as laid down on the ground and looked up to the clouds.' I will avenge you mother. I Promise you that.'

* * *

 **(A/N)** Hi guys,

thank you for reading my story so far. This is only the beginning for what i have planned for this story. I would like to ask you all to forgive me if there is any grammatical errors. This is the first 'Fanfiction' that i have ever written. I would love to hear what you guys think so far, so please please please, leave some reviews for me to read so i know how i can improve my writing. Thankyou, Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

INDEX

 _ **Flashback**_ _\- "Flashback Text"_

Thoughts - 'Thoughts Text'

Normal - "Normal Text"

* * *

Orenji stood on training field 7, waiting for Shinachiku to finally arrive. They had scheduled to have a spar today, however Shinachiku was running late and Orenji was starting to get irritated.

"Hey, Orenji!" Yelled a voice from behind him.

Orenji turned around, and much to his surprise, he saw his teammates, Shikadai, and Inojin.

Shikadai was leaning up against a tree with arms crossed and his eyes closed. His short black spiky hair sticking up, yet swaying as the wind blew. He was wearing a simple mesh shirt with a white open, short sleeve over shirt on top. He was also wearing some long black pants. On top on his forehead was his Konoha Headband.

Just above Shikadai, sitting on a tree branch, was Inojin. He had short spiky blonde hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white stripe down the middle, and on his wrists he had two white wristbands used as weights. He also wore black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals and had two katanas on his back.

He didn't expect to see them out today, there Sensei, Konohamaru, has given them a week off from missions, hence why he chose to spar with his brother during the week.

"What the hell do you two want?" Growled Orenji. If he was being honest with himself, he really found his teammates to be quite annoying. Its not that he had anything against them personally, he just liked to do things by himself. He liked independence, but, whenever they are around, they always try and strike up a conversation, or even ask Orenji to hangout with them, which he normally declined.

"Bothersome" Shikadai sighed as he shook his head. 'This guy really needs an attitude adjustment' Thought Shikadai

"We saw you over here and thought you might want to hangout or something" Inojin started. He paused for a moment, thinking of how to say what he wanted to say, without stirring his teammates anger. "I mean, even though we are team, we don't really hangout that much, its pretty sad really" Inojin finished.

Orenji stared at his teammates for a moment, his face showing nothing but boredom. He had to admit, he did feel slightly bad for not spending time with his teammates, he may be an asshole, but even he knew the importance of teamwork, and how it could make or break you as a shinobi. But he just could not bring himself to do so. He needed to get stronger, and while hanging out with his teammates did not seem that detrimental, in his eyes, it prohibited him from getting stronger at a faster rate.

"What's sad, is that you keep asking, even though you already know the answer" Orenji replied snobbishly. Shikadai had, had just about enough of his teammates attitude, and he thought it was about time someone put him in his place.

"What the hell is your problem man, we're just trying to get to know you. We've been on the same team for two years now, yet you never show any interest, I get you've had a hard time but-" Shikadai was cut off by the amount of killing intent that was thrown towards him. He was shocked. Even though his teammate was known to have a few fits of anger, never once has he directed it towards his teammates, and never before has it been this much.

"Shut your mouth" Orenji started, his face looking towards the ground. " **Before I shut it for you"** He growled. He looked up his teammates, his eyes flashing between blue and red. He'd never been this angry with his teammates, sure he has had a few times where he has been a bit irritated with them, but never like this. But, Orenji knew, the main reason he was angry, this was the first time they ever tried to talk about the incident. They had no right to do such a thing. Just as he was about to say something else, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and the anger immediately left him. Unfortunately, Orenji knew exactly who it was, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"What's happening guys?" Said the person.

Orenji, Shikadai, and Inojin, all turned to look at who had suddenly joined them on the field. There, right behind Orenji, was Shinachiku Uzumaki, sporting a huge grin, one not unlike his father. His blond spiky hair swaying through the wind, on his forehead was his forehead protector. Shinachiku was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, with a blue sleeveless jacket on top of it. He also wore some red arm bands. He had a pair of long green pants, and black shinobi sandals.

"Shina" Orenji simply said. His head looking towards the ground. His brother may have been smiling, but Orenji knew better, his brother may have been able to hide behind his smiles to others, but he could never fool his family. He was angry. Orenji knew he had messed up, and he had no one but himself to blame.

Shinachiku looked down towards his brother, and sighed. Orenji was right. He was angry, however seeing the look upon his little brothers face, he knew his brother knew what he had done wrong, and was mentally punishing himself. 'Doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you brat, you really should know better by now' Thought Shinachiku.

"Sorry I'm late, the old man needed to see me about something" said Shinachiku.

Orenji scoffed "Of course he did" he mumbled. His father was a rather busy man, he always had been. However, since his mothers death, it had seemed that there father was spending even more time at work, and less time at home. Less time with his children. Less time with Orenji.

Even though his siblings constantly try to reaffirm him, Orenji has always had a part of him that resents his father for not being around to much. Though he knew of his fathers duties as Hokage, not being around for anything was a sore spot for Orenji.

Shinachiku gave him a pointed look, but said nothing. He knew of his brothers resentment towards their father, and was use to it by now. Normally Shinachiku would scold him for such thoughts, but now was not the time for that conversation. They had company after all. Shinachiku turned to Shikadai, and Inojin, and continued to smile.

"So what are you guys up to today?" He asked the boys. He watched as they both looked at Orenji, still a bit nervous about what had just happened.

"Nothing. We were just leaving" Shikadai answered, while looking at Orenji, who looked away guiltily. Inojin just gave a single nod. They began to leave.

"Alright than, well, tell Aunt Ino, and Uncle Shikamaru i said Hi!" Shinachiku replied. All of a sudden he became quite serious. " Oh, and boys?" Shikadai and Inojin stopped and turned to look at Shinachiku. "I'm sure that whatever happened this afternoon, before i came here, can all be forgotten, right?" Shinachiku asked, with a protective, yet intimidating aura around him. He didn't mean to scare them, but if word got out that the Hokage's son threatened his teammates, especially Orenji, things would not be good.

The boys seemed to understand as they simply nodded and continued on there way. As they left Shinachiku turned to his brother with a serious look on his face.

*BAM*

"Argh...What the hell was that Shina!" Screamed Orenji, who was sitting on the ground, nursing the bump on his head, all the while looking at his elder brother with a hurt and confused look on his face.

"That's what you get for being an idiot" Shina replied, somewhat amused. However things seemed to turn serious quite quickly. "What were you thinking, little brother, you know your not suppo-" Shinachiku was cut off by Orenji.

"Yeah. I get it, sheesh" Orenji Interrupted.

"No. Orenji, you don't GET it. Do you have any idea what the council will do if they find out that your acting out against people, especially your teammates. I won't even go into the fact that your The Ho-" Once again, Shinachiku was interrupted.

"Finish that sentence brother, and i swear I'll kick your ass" Stated Orenji. His brother knew how sensitive he was when it came to his father, yet he insists on bringing him up constantly whenever they were together. 'Just because your close with him brother, that does not mean you have to bring him up in my presence' Thought Orenji.

Shinachiku sighed. He should have known he would have reacted like this. It seems every time there father was brought up, Orenji just turns even more hostile than usual. Shinachiku just walked forward and placed his hand on Orenji's head, and smiled as he looked down towards him.

"Alright. I guess that's enough of me growling at you kay? But, little brother, remember what i said okay. I just don't want you to get in trouble or anything. I do care about you Shanro-bayo!" Shinachiku exclaimed with a smile. Even Orenji couldn't help the smile that started to spread across his face.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" Yelled a menacing voice that they both knew all to well.

Shinachiku and Orenji looked at each other before cowering underneath there sisters death glare.

"Shina! you were suppose to get Orenji and than come straight back to the tower. Dad got worried, you know what hes like" Said Hanami, whispering the last part of the sentence.

"Oh right, haha, i forgot about that" Shinachiku laughed as Hanami and Orenji sweat dropped at his obliviousness. Shinachiku turned to Orenji with a bright smile. "Dad's got a mission for us, what do you say little brother, you up to the challenge?" Shina smirked teasingly at his little brother, who just shot a death glare back at him.

"Damn straight I am Dattebane!" Exclaimed Orenji, he than smirked,"Are you sure your up to it? your starting to look like the old man, i wouldn't want your frail old bones to give out while we're away Shina-Chan" Orenji mocked.

They ended up in a glaring match with each other. They were brought out of there contest as they heard an amused giggle.

"Alright losers, lets go before he imprisons us as punishment for being late" Hanami continued to giggle as she remembered the time her father did exactly that, to the boys, when they got out of hand and were misbehaving.

"Hey! That was one time! and it was Orenji's fault anyway" replied Shinachiku, as Orenji shot him a pointed look.

"Riiiight" Orenji sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes. " I was the one who came up with the bright idea to paint the monument. Sheesh, you may be the oldest but, you really are the dullest" He finished.

A tick mark appeared on Shinachiku's head "Yeah, well you agreed to do it, so your just as bad Shanro-bayo!"

Once again, they were brought out of there bickering at hearing there sisters laugh.

"Alright, seriously we need to go!" She laughed, than she looked back at her brothers and started running as she screamed "I'll race you's there!" Hanami laughed again.

Shinachiku and Orenji looked at there sister with amusement, love and a little sadness. "She reminds me of mom" Orenji whispered. His eyes than widened, as he realise he said that out loud, suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to see his brother also looking at his sister with a sad smile.

"I miss her too, Renj" He whispered.

A few moments passed by, they than each other before grinning and smirking, than running off toward the Hokage tower for the mission brief.

* * *

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading again guys! please feel free to leave a review so i know how I'm doing so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

INDEX

 _ **Flashback**_ _\- "Flashback Text"_

 ** _Fox mode - "Fox mode text_** _"_

Thoughts - 'Thoughts Text'

Normal - "Normal Text"

The three Uzumaki siblings stood quietly waiting, outside the Hokage's office, as the Hokage was currently in a meeting.

"I thought, you said the old man was waiting for us?" Said Orenji, annoyed that he is being forced to wait.

"He was, I don't know what's going on, he wasn't suppose to have any meetings this afternoon" Replied Hanami, slightly curious as to what was going on.

"Hey, come on, relax, it's probably just some last minute information about something or other" said Shinachiku, trying to calm his two siblings.

"Hey! Shina-Kun!" came some giggling voices from behind.

The siblings turned, and were greeted to the sight of two teenage girls.

"Stupid fan-girls" grumbled Orenji. Only to be hit on the back of his head by his sister, who gave him a pointed look, in which he replied with a glare.

"Be nice" she warned.

"I don't get why i should, they are nothing but annoying pest, they all claim to be "In Love" with Shina, yet none of them know a damn thing about him, how pathetic" Orenji justified.

Even though he was being harsh, Hanami knew that to some extent, Orenji was absolutely right. Ever since they were young, children from all over the village tried to get into there good books because of who there parents were. War heroes, the new Legendary Sanin, Savior of the world, and The best medical ninja in the world.

They had quite the footsteps to follow in, and honestly, skill wise they were doing a pretty damn good job. At 17 Hanami was already a Jonin, along with Shinachiku, at age 18, even Orenji was almost ready to become a Jonin, if not for his ignorance of working with others, he could well and truly be a Jonin by now.

Looking over at Shinachiku, who was talking to the two teenage girls, Hanami sighed. This was a regular occurrence, the female population was always after her elder brother, and even though she had no problems with Shinachiku dating, she just wish that the girls going after him, would do it because of who he is as a person, not because of his family name.

She herself had quite the group of admirers, thankfully though, she had two very over protective brothers. Everyone knew that if any male, with ill intentions, was caught near Uzumaki Hanami, her brothers would surely show. However there was another reason Shinachiku showed up, of course he was protective of his sister, but he knew that she was more than capable of handling herself. No, Shinachiku always came to make sure that his little brother didn't over do it on the poor guy trying to win there sister over.

Even Orenji had his fair share of girls chasing after him, but he always made sure to shut them down as soon as they approached and opened there mouths. He would try to be nice about it, or so he says, by simply saying them "I'm not interested go away, your annoying" or "I don't do fan-girls". If they truly got persistent, that is when he chose to be brutally honest by saying "You don't know a damn thing about me, other than my family name, why don't you do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone".

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous Renji-Kun?" whispered a teasing and familiar voice, right into Orenji's ear.

Orenji immediately turned around, and as soon as he saw who the voice belonged to he rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want Katsumi? and why, pray tell, would I be jealous that my brother has a bunch of airheads following him around everywhere?" Orenji shot back.

Katsumi Yamanaka. The 15 year old Daughter, of Sai and Ino Yamanaka, and the twin sister to Inojin. She was standing right in front Orenji, with a smirk on her face.

Her long black hair was tied up, and went down to just underneath her shoulders, with her fringe going to the left side of her face. On top of her forehead was her forehead protector. She was wearing a dark grey dress, with a white wrapping around the middle, that went to just above her thighs. She also had short black ninja tights underneath and a kunai pouch was tied around her left thigh.

"Aw, there's no need to be so rude Renji-Kun" she spoke, continuing to tease him," First of all, I'm here because I've been called for a mission, which I'm guessing, is why you guys are here" she continued knowingly," Second of all, Renji-Kun, there are a lot of reasons to be jealous of your brother for, I mean, he's funny, strong, handsome, and all the girls love him. You, on the other hand, while you may be cute, its only because of your baby fat" she finished, laughing, even Hanami let out a giggle.

Orenji was starting to get annoyed,"Would you shut up? goodness your annoying, and stop calling me "Renji-Kun" my name is ORENJI" he growled, "I just hope our mission isn't with you" he sighed.

Katsumi continued to giggle,"whatever you say" she moved close to his ear,"O-re-n-ji" she whispered seductively. Which caused a shiver to run down his spine, and made him have to fight a blush. She laughed and moved to talk to Hanami.

Orenji glanced at her,'Eh, stupid girl' he thought.

All of a sudden the Hokage's office door opened and his assistant came walking out,"The Hokage is ready to see you all now, Shinachiku, Hanami, Orenji, Katsumi" she spoke. Behind her, came the council. Shinachiku left the two girls and walked over to join his siblings and Katsumi, who all looked on curiously as to what they were doing here.

Katsumi looked over and smirked at Orenji. 'Damn. Looks like I'm stuck with her.' thought Orenji.

They all walked into the Hokage's office, and lined up in a single line, facing the Hokage's desk.

There, sitting at the Hokage's desk, facing them in return, was Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage.

They were all waiting patiently for the Hokage to address them, but Orenji being Orenji, got quickly annoyed by his fathers lack of explanation.

"Well, whats the deal old man? what the hell were those old bast-"Orenji was silenced by his fathers glare. His brother and sister also took it upon themselves to smack him across the head, while Katsumi just looked at him with a concerned expression.

While most people thought Orenji was just a brat, who liked to act out for no reason, she knew better. Katsumi knew all about the night that his mother passed. Despite how they may act towards each other in public, behind close doors, they were actually quite close. They had been since they were children, due to there mothers being best friends, it was only natural they became close. Closer than most people realise. Katsumi knew all about Orenji's resentment towards his father, and unlike others, she knew the real reason.

"That's enough Orenji" said Naruto in a serious tone,"why they were here, is none of your concern so don't worry about it",Naruto tried to ease his children, to which Orenji just scoffed. Naruto sighed

"Anyway"he continued,"I have a mission for you all" They all peaked up as he said this,"As you all know, this war has been going of for six years now"He paused, glancing at Orenji who had his hands clenched,"However, an old contact of Jiraya, The Old Toad Sanin, has come about and given us information about a group of sound ninja, they apparently have been doing some suspicious activity around Rain country" they all gasped. This was the first time, in a long time, that they have gotten this much information on the Sound,"We have reason to be believe, that this particular group of Sound ninja, happen to be part of the main platoon of the Sound army, and is moving to gain an alliance with Amegakure (Rain Country)." Naruto paused,"As you know we already have an alliance, with Amegakure, but that wont stop the sound from making a move on them, even going as far as attacking them, and unfortunately if they choose to attack, we will arrive too late, and Amegakure just don't have the resources to defend themselves right now." he spoke,"I want you all to travel to Rain Country, and gather as much information as you can on the Sound, and if you see them preparing to make contact with Amegakure, i want you to take them out." he spoke.

His children were quite shocked. This was the first time there father had ever been inclined to send them out and have direct contact with the Sound Army. He knew of there skill, and knew they could quite easily best most of the ninja in the leaf village, yet he still refused to put them in more danger than they need be. For him to be willing to send them out on the front lines, must mean that this is very critical for the war, and they might actually be able to gain the upper hand.

Naruto looked up at them,"You four are easily some of the best Ninja this village has to offer, and you all know how I am when it comes to you all on a personal level" he looked at his children,"You are my children, and I love you," to this Orenji scoffed,"and you know I would not send you, unless I knew we truly needed your strength, and that you could do it" he than turned to Katsumi,"Katsumi, I've known you since you and your brother were born, I was teammates with your father, and your mother was best friends with my wife,"his children shifted uncomfortably,"You are like my own flesh and blood, so i treat you the same,"He turned to all of them,"I am giving you this mission, because I know you will complete it, and that you will come out successful, you are all ready for this next journey. So i ask you. Do you except?" He asked.

They all had looks of determination and answered immediately"HAI!"

Naruto smirked,"Alright than, you all leave in two days time, ill give you time to say goodbye to your family and friends", he than became serious,"One last thing," they all looked towards him again,"If you run in to the Otokage, you are to retreat immediately" he said.

"That's bullshit old man and you know it!" Orenji exploded. His siblings and Katsumi looked at him concerned. Naruto, though, would have none of this.

"ENOUGH!"Yelled Naruto."Those are my direct orders and you will obe-"He was cut off by his son.

"I don't give a damn, what your orders are old man, I'm gonna kill him!" Orenji growled.

"None of you have the strength to-"once again he was cut off.

"And how the hell, would you know, if we had the strength or not! your never around!" Orenji screamed.

Naruto was started to get truly annoyed with his son,"As much as i regret not being able to be around much, I have a duty to my village" he replied.

Orenji started to fill the familiar anger again, his eyes flash from blue to red, "You have a duty to your family" he spoke,"You had a duty to your wife as well!" He growled.

It was at this moment, that the room suddenly stopped and froze. Although everyone in the room knew of Orenji's reason for his resentment for his father, he had never openly told his father.

Naruto on his behalf, looked quite shocked, and also hurt. This was the first time he was hearing any of this. He knew his son had held ill feelings towards him because of his absence, but he never knew that it was all mostly because of the night his mother died.

"Orenji!" Shinachiku, Hanami and Katsumi scolded him.

"You weren't there! you weren't there old man and now she's-" suddenly Orenji was pushed to side and into the wall, above him, stood his older brother, looking down at him, with those familiar, fox like eyes.

" **That's enough. Little Brother!"** Shinachiku growled. Orenji looked up towards him, his now a fox like red, instead of ocean blue.

" **BACK OFF!** " Orenji yelled. He was about to lunge forward, when Hanami jumped in front of him. Her eyes also Fox like.

" **That's enough, Orenji. Stop This** " Hanami tried to reason.

" **ENOUGH!** " Came the booming voice of there father, his eyes the same as theirs. They all coward underneath his glare." **This is not why Kurama allowed you all to have this power! He allowed you to have it in order to protect your home and your family, not against your family!"** Naruto yelled. He closed his eyes, and started to calm down. All at once, they all changed there eyes back to normal.

Katsumi, who had watched the whole thing, had become a little frightened. Not of the Uzumaki themselves, but of what they could do to each other. She knew there fox power was banned to use unless sparring with each other at there private family training field, or when in danger and they need to rely on it to live. She had seen the siblings use it when they were younger, and they ere playing together, but never like this. She looked at Orenji with saddened eyes. She could see the guilt on his face. She knew just how much he missed his mother, and how much he truly blamed his father. But she also knew that he did love his father.

"Dad...I-" he stated but his father raised his hand to silence him.

"Enough. You may all leave and pack for your mission. You know the rules. Now you are dismissed." Naruto spoke. They all began to leave.

'I'm such a fucking idiot' Thought Orenji as he saw the pain on his fathers face. 'I'm Sorry dad' He finished


End file.
